


They're lesbians, Harold.

by Ash0605



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Please check the chapter summaries!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605
Summary: A collection of short fics either written for various events or just because I felt like it.If its not long enough to be its own fic, It'll be here!I don't know anyone called Harold. I just thought the title sounded funny.--LATEST CHAPTER--BANDORI (616 WORDS)Chisato and Kaoru go on a week long vacation. After three days, Kaoru is already tired of all the looks Chisato gets from the people around her.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. TomoHima (Prompt: Shopping)

**Author's Note:**

> Please consult the chapter titles and summaries for the content of each chapter! I'm trying my best to keep the tags on this fic to a minimum, so please let me know if there's anything else I can do to this effect!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himari and Tomoe check out a clothes store. Himari has a hidden surprise for Tomoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Kira Kira Writings Prompt Swap Event on the 23rd June 2020.

Himari was Afterglows costume organiser, and as such she never missed the chance to check out the local clothes store. The fervour and enthusiasm with which she dragged Tomoe inside was only matched when she was playing the bass or eating good dessert.

Usually Himari would be checking out the entire store, scrutinising everything that caught her eye. However, this time she made a beeline for one particular section of the store. This didn't go unnoticed by Tomoe, who understood Himari's intentions when she rigorously pulled out a white tuxedo for her to try on.

Tomoe resigned herself to the changing room to don the suit. It was a comfortable fit, and she couldn't help but admire Himari's fashion sense. It was not unusual for Himari to convince Tomoe to try things on, so she didn't suspect anything different.

Or at least not until she left the changing room to find Himari waiting for her in a long white dress. It wasn't a wedding dress, but it was the best someone could do on a student budget.

"Tomoe, how do I look?" Himari questioned meekly, her eyes darting towards the floor. Tomoe was initially stunned both by the absurdity of the situation and by how beautiful Himari looked, but her response came without hesitation.

"You look beautiful Himari." replied Tomoe, moving forward with a passionate smile to embrace her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've uploaded anything with multiple chapters, so it'll be interesting to see how it goes. I was asked jokingly at the time when the full wedding fic is coming out and I've definitely not ruled out the idea, so if you're thinking the same thing don't worry!
> 
> This was written for the Kira Kira Writing Discord server. Feel free to join the server using this discord link: https://discord.gg/jBsC5cu
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave them here.
> 
> Whether you're reading onto other chapters or not, I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe.


	2. YukiLisa (Prompt: Beach)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roselia take a trip together to the beach. While the other members run off to enjoy their day Yukina stays at the entrance, much to Lisa's concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Kira Kira Writing Prompt Swap Event on the 26th June 2020

The sun was shining, and the navy-blue sky was virtually untouched by cloud. Roselia had been waiting to go to the beach for weeks, and when the time finally came the members wasted no time in donning their swimsuits and taking to the sand.

Or at least, every member except Yukina, who remained occupied by a sign at the entrance. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Lisa, who rushed over to check up on her.

"Yukina? What's wrong?" Lisa questioned; her voice laced with concern. She had gone through every hoop she could in making sure Yukina would find it comfortable at the beach, and the current predicament made her terrified that she had missed something.

"This is an outrage Lisa." came Yukina's blunt reply.

"What?" Lisa felt her face contort into a nervous smile.

"Look at this." Yukina continued, pointing her hand towards the board. "It's says dogs are permitted on the beach during the summer, but it says nothing about cats."

"Ah. That's probably for the best. The dogs would just chase the cats around." Lisa considered, somewhat unsure of how to respond. She felt herself breathe a sigh of relief internally however, as it wasn't her fault after all.

"No Lisa, that's wrong." Yukina countered firmly. "Cats are always treat unequally compared to dogs." She turned to face Lisa with determined eyes. "I think that's a huge injustice."

"I don't think there's anything you can do about it." Lisa countered, startled by Yukina's conviction. She was carrying a small handbag and from it she produced a set of cat ears. She wasn't expecting to use these this early, but if she didn't do something now Yukina would end up running for office advocating for cat rights.

Donning the cat ears had an electric effect on Yukina, as Lisa saw her tense up, a faint crimson painting her cheeks.

"Yukina, meow~! Why don't you come with me go the beach?" Lisa proposed playfully. Yukina gave a nod, her hands balled up and raised up to her shoulders. She was eager and impatient to stroke Lisa.

The pair turned away from the sign and made their way towards the beach, ready to start their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yukina stands for cat rights!!! I'm afraid I don't have anything more witty to add, though I will say that out of the four prompts I did for the Prompt Swap Event this one is my favourite.
> 
> Invite link to the Kira Kira Writing Discord server in case you are interested: https://discord.gg/jBsC5cu
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave them here.
> 
> Whether you're moving onto another chapter or not, I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe.


	3. KasuAri (Prompt: Sweets)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi barges into Arisa's basement with a nostalgic proposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Kira Kira Writing Prompt Swap on the 3rd July 2020

Arisa jumped in shock when Kasumi barged into the basement earlier than she was expecting. She turned around to find Kasumi's purple eyes shining like stars, her lips forming a radiant smile. Arisa felt her heart start to race.

"Arisa~! I've had an amazing idea!" Kasumi beamed, unable to contain her excitement. "Do you remember the star candy we had after the downtown festival? We should try and make it! We won't have to wait for the next festival then!".

"We can't do that. I don't know how to make sweets, and I'm presuming you don't either, " Arisa vetoed quickly. She hoped that would be the end of it and that she could stop her beating heart, but Kasumi wouldn't let her off so quickly.

"Oh? That's interesting," Kasumi asserted, placing her hands on her hips triumphantly. "I got a tip from Lisa-san that you made sweets with her before!"

Arisa felt her face burn up. Why did Kasumi have so many friends? Why was Lisa so talkative? Why did Kasumi look so stunning when she was inspired?

Wait, hold on. She made chocolate, not sweets.

"Kasumi I made CHOCOLATES with Lisa-san! Do you know the difference between chocolate and sweets?" Arisa countered, still flustered.

"There's a difference?" Kasumi questioned, visibly confused. The sparkle in Kasumi's eyes remained undimmed despite her bewilderment, and Arisa lost her will to resist the longer she found herself looking into them.

"I mean," Arisa started slowly, playing with her pigtails and looking at the floor. "I wouldn't... mind learning."

"ARISAAAAA~!" Kasumi yelled gleefully, pulling Arisa into a sudden hug. "I love you so much! I can't wait to make star candies with you!". Arisa was shocked at first, but eventually leaned into the embrace, cracking a smile amidst Kasumi's warmth.

"I'm looking forward to it. I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kira Kira Writing is primarily a server for Bandori fanfiction writing. However it might as well also double as a KasuAri appreciation server. Its thanks to this atmosphere that I ended up writing KasuAri way earlier than I was expecting. Its definitely a good thing, considering how soft this pairing is.
> 
> Invite link to the Kira Kira Writing Discord Server in case you are interested: https://discord.gg/jBsC5cu
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave them here.
> 
> Whether you are continuing onto other chapters or not, I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe.


	4. Poppin'Party (Prompt: Comedy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae performs stand up comedy for Poppin'Party. It goes about as well as you would expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Kira Kira Writing Prompt Swap Event on the 6th July 2020.

The members of Poppin’Party sat dotted around Arisa’s basement, wearing looks ranging from pure excitement to mild concern and horror. The exception to this rule was Tae, who was stood facing the others wearing a striking red bow tie.

“Good evening everyone! I’m here to tell some jokes for you!” Tae announced. She fished a roll of paper out of her pocket, which she let unravel until it travelled all the way to Arisa, who was sat opposite.

“Those better not be all the jokes you want to tell.” Arisa chided, folding her arms and looking at Tae disapprovingly.

“Most comedians I looked up said, to quote directly ‘I’ll be here all night’. So that paper has enough jokes for the whole night.” Tae replied, her tone completely serious. Arisa gave an exasperated sigh.

“They usually mean that as a joke O-Tae. We are not sitting here listening to your jokes all – “

“Why did the bunny build herself a new house?” Tae interrupted. She looked at each member of Poppin’Party in turn. “She was fed up with the hole thing.” She finished, but not before she burst out laughing at her own joke.

Her joke earned a genuine laugh from Kasumi, slight nervous giggles from Saya and Rimi and no response from Arisa.

“That was hilarious O-Tae!” Kasumi applauded enthusiastically, earning a thankful nod from Tae.

“If you don’t mind me asking, are all the jokes about rabbits?” Rimi questioned hesitantly.

“They are.” The sense of pride she got from finding all of those rabbit jokes was evident in her voice.

Arisa put her head in her hands. Tae was going to tell rabbit jokes all night and laugh at each one of her own jokes and there was nothing she could do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes all the fics I did for the Kira Kira Writing Prompt Swap! Lots of other people took part in the swap, such as Talcy, DiasPenguin and thedailythoughtsoftsugumi. There were more too, those were just the ones with Ao3 accounts I know, so feel free to seek them out if you were interested in what other people did.
> 
> If you want to join the Kira Kira Writing Server, feel free to use this link: https://discord.gg/jBsC5cu
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave it here.
> 
> Whether you are continuing to another chapter or not, I hope you have a good rest of your day, and I wish you the best in staying safe.


	5. Mandarin Orange Tasting (Chika/Yoshiko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chika has a plan to test on Yoshiko. Yoshiko isn't sure what to expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Idol Fanfic Hell Rarepair Event on the 7th July 2020

Yoshiko could only sit at the table and wait as Chika worked diligently in the kitchen. The stark offer to visit her inn and the no-nonsense way in which she was beckoned inside gave Yoshiko a sense of unease.

She didn't know Chika's exact plans for her, but the contents of the bowl on the table were a solid hint, being filled with mandarin oranges. Yoshiko had made her distaste for said fruits clear in the past, but she didn't dare say anything now.

She was in Chika's domain now.

All she could do was watch as Chika sat down opposite her, her face unreadable as she reached for an orange from the bowl. With unparalleled efficiency, she dug her fingernails into the skin of the fruit, effortlessly peeling it away. With the inner flesh exposed, she prised the individual segments apart, setting each one carefully on a small, sterile plate. Her eyes had narrowed, laser focused on her work.

Yoshiko shuffled nervously in her seat, a bead of sweat dripping down her brow.

After a minute or so of work the orange had been completely dismantled, it's segments laid on the plate. It was positioned towards the middle of the table but not exactly in the middle, being closer to Chika then it was to Yoshiko. Like a pair of forceps, Chika's fingers gripped a slice. She then looked up, facing Yoshiko with a serious expression, her steeled scarlet eyes regarding Yoshiko silently.

"Open your mouth Yoshiko-chan. Say 'Ahh'." Chika requested. Yoshiko felt her mouth open wide as a faint red painted her cheeks.

"A-are you serious?" Yoshiko stammered. "W-why did you want to do this?" Chika's hardened expression softened as she tilted her head.

"I remember you telling me that you didn't like mandarin oranges because you got tired of them. I thought I'd try mix it up by feeding some to you." Chika answered. Her eyes narrowed once more. "Wait, what did you think I was going to do?"

"I-I mean it's obvious in hindsight!" Yoshiko objected, putting her hands up. "You didn't make it obvious though! I was genuinely quite scared!"

"Sorry about that! I was just worried I would scare you away." Chika admitted. "Do you still want to do it? You can trust me. I'm a mandarin orange expert." She continued, her voice taking on a reassuring tone.

Yoshiko hesitated, deliberating internally. She was eventually met Chika's eyes and posed, smiling wickedly in the hopes of hiding her embarrassment.

"F-fallen angels are well accustomed to finding food in the aim of survival! However, occasionally they also like being pampered by their little demons, so I'll accept for now!"

Chika's eyes lit up, her face bearing a radiant smile.

"Thank you Yohane-chan! I'll make sure you won't regret this!" Chika reassured. "Ok, so open your mouth wide and say 'Ah!'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiko hates mandarin oranges because shes tired of them and Chika is a mandarin orange expert. These opposites inspired this fic. I've just realised now that they are opposites in many other ways too; Chika is a normal girl trying to shine and be special while Yoshiko is a girl who tries her best to fit in. Overall, I care for both of them!
> 
> This was written for the Idol Fanfic Hell Discord Server. Feel free to join using the following Discord link if you are interested: https://discord.gg/Yatyr4x  
> If you are interested, keep in mind that the server is for ages 16 and up only.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave them here.
> 
> Whether you are continuing to another chapter or not, I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe.


	6. Sock Pictures (RinaAi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rina and Ai start walking home together after school. Rina stops at the entrance to a nearby classroom, needing to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for the Idol Fanfic Hell Rarepair Event on the 9th July 2020

Practice for the Nijigasaki School Idol Club had completely concluded and the members had gone their separate ways for the evening. Ai and Rina strolled through spotless school corridors bathed in faint sunset colours as they conversed happily.

"You've been here for about a month now, right? How are you finding it so far?" Ai questioned causally.

"I think it's going ok. Everyone is really nice and friendly and I haven't gotten lost at all." Rina flipped the Rina-chan board to show a disgusted face. "The food at the cafeteria isn't great though."

"I can relate!" Ai agreed, laughing softly. "I've always made my lunches in a morning. Nothing beats homemade!"

It took Ai a few seconds to realise that Rina wasn't walking by her side. She turned to see Rina staring into a presumably empty classroom. The board flipped to an embarrassed kaomoji as she turned to face Ai.

"I know I'm being really annoying but can I go into this classroom and do something?" Rina's voice was strained with a hint of desperation.

"Sure! You're not annoying, don't worry!" Ai reassured, rushing over to help her with the door. "What do you need to do?"

"I need to take a picture of my socks. I usually do it in a morning, but I woke up late today and didn't have time." She skipped over and hopped onto a table. The room was completely empty, and a large windowed section of the wall provided a generous helping of sunset light and a broad view of Odaiba.

"Ah! I remember your socks!" Ai beamed. She felt her eyes narrow a few seconds later. "Wait, you weren't worried about it all day right?"

Rina hung her head, flipping the board to a sad expression. "To tell the truth, yes I was." She admitted.

"Oh Rinari." Ai felt her face droop. She sat next to Rina and gave a reassuring smile. "I don't think anyone would have minded if you asked to do it earlier."

"I just didn't want to get in the way." Ai could hear Rina playing with the fabric inside her sleeves.

"You're never a burden, don't worry." Ai asserted, giving Rina a reassuring headpat. "Should we get started then? I'll take off my socks as well."

Rina gave a nod, swapping the board to a happier expression. Ai turned around to take off her own socks and shoes, as well as turn away from Rina as she put the board down to take off her own socks. Rina had long since stopped needing to let Ai know when she needed to avert her eyes.

Ai played with her own socks contentedly, balling them up and laying them out in her hands repeatedly. She was waiting for Rina's signal and a minute or so later, said signal came.

"You can turn around now." Rina said, her voice faltering slightly. Noticing the slight falter but not suspecting anything different, Ai turned around to meet a deadpan expression with light brown eyes. The Rina-chan board was left on the table.

"Rina!" Ai exclaimed, turning around quickly. "I'm sorry! Did you forget the board?"

"You can turn around." Rina repeated monotonously.

"I can't! You don't like how expressionless you look, rig-"

"I want you to see. You can turn around." Rina interrupted.

Ai crossed her arms as she slowly turned around to meet Rina's eyes. Rina had tilted her head slightly, but the same emotionless expression was there.

Or at least, emotionless in a broad sense. After observing Rina for a few seconds, Ai realised how vulnerable she felt. Rina struggled to meet Ai's face, but Ai still got a sense of expectation and confusion from her. She clearly had not planned this beforehand.

"You look really pretty, Rinari. Like, REALLY pretty." Ai confessed. She tried to keep eye contact on Rina, but looked down due to her own embarrassment. She resolved to just dropping down to one knee in the hopes of making herself seem less threatening. "I bet there are so many people who would love to see that face."

"Do you really think so?" Rina questioned. After receiving a nod of approval from Ai, she seemed to perk up. "I think... I want to become someone who can express myself like this. Do you think I can do it?"

Ai walked over to Rina, smiling with her eyes and her mouth.

"I know you can do it. I'll support you as much as I can." Ai reassured, opening her arms wide.

Thus the two girls embraced, cloaked in the sunlight emanating from outside. Their very colourful socks were forgotten for the moment, left dangling in their hands. Admittedly there were more important things to focus on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it took me 10 days to remember to upload this. That doesn't reflect on my opinion of these two! I love them! They're soft!
> 
> This concludes all the works I did for the Idol Fanfic Hell Rarepair Event. I didn't write as much as I was originally planning to, but I got occupied writing birthday fics. If you're interesting in joining, feel free to join using the following invite: https://discord.gg/Yatyr4x  
> Keep in mind you need to be over 16 to join and you need to state your age in the introduction channel.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you've got any comments or feedback feel free to leave it here!
> 
> I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe.


	7. Summer Fireworks (MashiroTsukushi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukushi and Mashiro go to a summer fireworks show.

The evening sun basked the urban streets in pleasant warmth as hundreds of people attended the yearly fireworks festival. All of Morfonica had elected to go but they had split up quickly after arriving. Nanami and Touko took an unamused Rui under their wing, leaving Mashiro and Tsukushi together. The pair took in the excited bustle of the crowds as they travelled the stalls hand-in-hand, feeding each other various delicacies. The fireworks show began as the sun sank beyond the horizon, prompting Mashiro and Tsukushi to look up towards the untainted sky.

A series of fireworks shot into the heavens, exploding into a shower of mesmerizing colours and shapes. However, the loud detonation sounds sent the girls reeling, causing Tsukushi to almost jump out of her skin. As the shock subsided she turned to Mashiro, who was covering her ears and cowering from the noise.

Tsukushi leaned over and reassuringly placed her hands over Mashiro’s, causing the white-haired girl to look at her with wide eyes. After being flashed a gentle smile Mashiro’s confidence seemed to return as her eyes returned to the skies above. The pair braced the scary noises together as they marveled at the brilliant fireworks display.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Kira Kira Writings Sparkling Summer Send Off Event! The prompt for this ficlet was ' Fireworks'.
> 
> This is the shortest thing I have written as of writing these notes. I would like to say that the only reason was to challenge myself to write something short and concise, but I can't. The other major reason is that, provided that my math is correct, my word count on AO3 as of writing this is now 65536, which is 2 to the power of 16 exactly! My last full fic brought my word count to 200 words away and I couldn't resist.
> 
> I need to say something about Mashiro and Tsukushi! They're both wonderful hardworking beans who don't have a lot of confidence by themselves but find courage in each other! I love them and if you dunk on Tsukushi's height I'll be very disappointed in you. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave it here!
> 
> I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe!


	8. Everyone's eyes are on her. (KaoChisa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chisato and Kaoru go on a week long vacation. After three days, Kaoru is already tired of all the looks Chisato gets from the people around her.

It had only been three days, yet Kaoru couldn’t take anymore. As the fleeting prince of Haneoka Kaoru thought she understood what it was like to be famous, but the looks directed towards her lover throughout their week-long vacation drove her insane. People ogling her at the pool, people silently tailing her around, people talking about her in hushed tones behind her back. Yet Chisato hadn’t reacted to a single person. Even while they were eating dinner she paid no attention to the people making an exhibition of her.

Kaoru leaned over the table, keeping her voice low. “Chii-chan, do… the looks from other people bother you?”

Chisato raised her eyebrows and chuckled. “My, Kao-chan are you feeling jealous?”

Kaoru bowed her head, focusing her eyes on her miso soup. “Not in the slightest. I just worry that having the eyes of the room on you at all times is overwhelming. Especially since we are on our vacation.”

“Its no different to what I have to go through normally.” Chisato replied matter-of-factly. “Besides, aren’t you always the center of attention too?”

“Not here. My little kittens aren’t the types of people you would find at a luxurious establishment such as this.”

“I suppose that’s a fair point.” Chisato relented. She took a sip of black tea, during which her violet eyes widened. When she returned the cup to the table a sly smile was on her lips. She leaned over the table herself, shielding her mouth with her hand. “Is it the men you’re most worried about?”

Kaoru straightened up in shock. She placed a hand on her chin, chuckling nervously. “M-My Chii-chan – “

“Don’t even try to finesse your way out of this one. Your reaction speaks volumes.” She rested her head in her hands, staring right through Kaoru. “I knew you were jealous. Don’t worry about it though, men that like that will never make a move on me.”

“T-They won’t?”

“Of course they won’t. Not while you’re here with me.”

“That’s a great point, but what about the looks they give you?” Kaoru countered, still not fully convinced. “They look so…” Kaoru lowered her head to the table and dropped her voice to a whisper. “degrading.”

“Let them stare, Kao-chan.” Chisato smiled smugly. “Most of these men cling to the illusion that I’m single.” She stood up from her seat loudly and walked over to Kaoru, who could feel the warmth of her breath in her right ear. “Few things in life give me greater pleasure than smashing that illusion and showing off the person I truly love.” she breathed.

Chisato retreated back from Kaoru’s ear. She flashed Kaoru a breathtaking smile before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Kaoru’s heart thundered in her chest, and when Chisato pulled back she felt short of breath. She sheepishly looked around the dining room to find that everyone who was staring at Chisato had now averted their eyes.

“You see, Kao-chan?” Chisato whispered sweetly. She placed a single hand on Kaoru’s chin. “Our observers have all been put in their place. Why don’t you reciprocate and kiss me likes there’s no one else looking?”

Kaoru lowered her gaze to the table for a few seconds before she steeled herself. She looked up, her red eye’s meeting Chisato’s violet eyes. “It would be my pleasure, Chii-chan.” Kaoru affirmed.

Chisato closed her eyes and brushed the hair out of her face. Kaoru wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pulled her in. As Kaoru felt the sweetness of her lovers lips for the second time that night she leaned in, kissing Chisato passionately as if they were the only two in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Kira Kira Writings Sparkiling Summer Send Off Event! The prompt for this ficlet was 'Vacation'.
> 
> I was originally intending for this to be a 100 word drabble, but it expanded into something bigger. I don't particularly mind that it expanded into a larger thing though. It got me writing, which I appreciate on a day where I felt like I did absolutely nothing else. I care for Kaoru and Chisato immensely and I hope I represented them correctly in this fic.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave it here. I also have a twitter account at @ash060500 if you want to reach out there!
> 
> I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe!

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried my best to keep the tags at a minimum so this collection doesn't take up lots of space on the page. If there's anything else I can do to further reduce its size please don't hesitate to let me know!


End file.
